deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Vin vs Kopaka Nuva
Vin: The second-most powerful Allomancer in existence (second after her husband, who can't fight for his life), and the hero of the Mistborn series. Versus Kopaka Nuva: The Toa Nuva of Ice and the deputy leader of his team. Edges: Short Range: Ice Shield wins. Shield vs glass daggers? Shield. Edge: Kopaka Mid Range: Koloss Sword wins. Two blades against an anime-sized sword? That sword has a massive blade, and will break Kopaka’s equipment. Edge: Vin Long Range: Pushed Coins win. Yes, the Ice Blade is a double-sided sword, but the Pushed Coins have immense range. Here, we have armor-piercing, hard to detect, and accurate projectiles against a sword. Edge: Vin. Special: Allomancy wins. Kopaka has total mastery over Ice, but let’s break down Allomancy’s advantage for Vin: Pewter nullifies Kopaka’s strength advantage, Atium lets her see exactly what will happen before it does, nullifying Kopaka’s advantage of delaying Ice blasts, Brass and Zinc give her a psychological edge, allowing her to influence Kopaka’s emotions, Tin enhances her senses, allowing her to perceive otherwise imperceptible sounds, and Duralumin lets her do any of these things with increased strength for a short period of time. Edge: Vin Vin wins, 9-8 Battle Kopaka gets thrown through yet another dimensional portal, irritated after his last encounter with the crazed nae’blis. He walks through the streets of Luthadel, vowing to destroy the next Olmak he sees. Vin is running on the rooftops, and spots Kopaka. She Pushes off of a coin, and lands near the biomechanical warrior, burning Copper so that she doesn’t alert the Steel Inquisitors that have been on her trail after she slew the foreign noble. Kopaka draws his double-bladed Ice Sword and his Ice Shield, preparing for trouble. Vin draws her Allomantic Daggers, and drops to a fighting crouch. Kopaka strikes at the fragile glass with his Ice Blade, thinking to disarm his opponent and end the confrontation. Vin, however, was burning Pewter, which greatly enhances her physical attributes and allows her to roll out of the way, and strikes at Kopaka, but he blocks with his shield. She then tries to disarm him, but the reach of Kopaka’s blade keeps her at bay. The two continue to duel, neither scoring a hit on the other, until Vin uses a combination of Duralumin, Zinc, and Brass to mentally shock Kopaka. Stunned, he barely recovers in time to parry her daggers as his shield gets lost in the mist. Vin hears an Inquisitor arriving through her amplified senses, and Pushes off of several coins, letting one take her onto a roof while the others score marks in Kopaka’s armor. Splitting his blades, Kopaka uses his Ice powers to make a ramp up to where his quarry escaped. He runs up it, using the enhancements built into his mask to search for the Mistborn thermally. Vin, pulsing Atium on and off to conserve the precious metal, sees the Atium Shadow of several spikes of ice headed towards her. She rolls out of the way, dodging them. Realizing that her opponent must have made the spikes, she reaches into her belt and drinks a vial full of Atuim beads and Steel and Pewter flakes. She turns around, and fires a spread of coins when she ses Kopaka. The two continue to fight in this manner, chasing each other over the city rooftops. Vin Pushes a coin into the ground, and she flips up and over him, and Kopaka’s ice blast hitting him instead. He gets up and turns, seeing Vin drinking another vial, this time with Pewter. She picks up a Koloss Sword, and gets ready to fight Kopaka. She swings, attacking the Toa Nuva. He creates a ramp out of ice, sliding down to street level. Vin gives chase, until Kopaka disappears from her sight. Confused, she looks around and is startled to see him back on the rooftops, having recovered his shield. She quickly Pushes a couple coins at him, both of which distract him and make him turn. She holds the massive sword point forward, and braces herself against the wall and Pushes the colossal sword forward. It hits, and the Toa is now a pile of organic parts and bits and pieces of Protodermis. Vin turns and walks away, replacing the sword back in her stash and evading a Steel Inquisitor, now confronted with a fourth murder in Luthadel. Category:Blog posts